


(Never) Let Her Go

by griffiee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffiee/pseuds/griffiee
Summary: Jughead doesn't think he's good enough for Betty





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @griffie and instagram @emilygriffin.books

Betty was just so kind and sweet. She always thought of others before herself, and she did everything she could for everyone. 

That was why Jughead had to let her go. She deserved so much more than a homeless, family-less guy like him.

“Juggie?” she asked, breaking him out of his trance. He turned to look at her. His breath caught in his throat when his eyes met hers. She was so beautiful.

“I was talking about Saturday,” she continued, “Remember our date?” Her eyes were alight with hope and excitement for the aforementioned event.

He swallowed and tore his eyes away from her, feeling his own heart cracking. “I can’t make it. I’m busy.”

Betty’s face fell. She had been looking forward to it for a week now. “That’s okay. We can reschedule.”

“You don’t get it, Betty,” Jughead forced out. This was for her own good. “I don’t want to go. Especially with you.”

Her eyes filled with confusion. “Jughead, I don’t understand…”

“I don’t think I can be with you anymore, Betty. It’s just not working out.” He moved to get out from their booth at Pop’s, to leave, to do anything to get away from the waterfalls that were gathering in her gorgeous blue eyes. He had to go. She deserved better. He had to give that to her.

She grabbed his arm, refusing to let it happen like this. “Juggie, please…We can talk this out. Maybe we can find a way to make things work…”

His resolve shattered and he fell next to her in the booth, wrapping his arms around her and tightly pulling her to his chest, closing his eyes. “Bets, I’m so sorry. I thought I could do this, but I can’t. You deserve so much better but-” His voice broke and the next words came out in a whisper against her hair. “I just can’t leave you.”

Betty pulled away, and Jughead froze. This was it; it was going to happen anyway. She’d figured out she deserved better, and now he was being tossed to the side.

“Jughead,” she began, a small hint of amusement on her face, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

His breathing became more labored as he waited for her to continue. What was she getting at? Her hands came up to lightly cup his cheeks and he let his eyes close as he tried to calm down. Whatever happened was going to happen, and he had to accept that. 

Betty closed the distance between them, lightly brushing her lips against his. “There is no one better than you for me. I could not do any better,” she whispered, brushing her nose against his lightly. 

Jughead exhaled a breath of relief and rested his arms at her side, moving to brush his lips against her cheek. “Betty Cooper, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”


End file.
